


The Way the Universe Turns

by ximeria



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: flying_leap, Drunkenness, First Kiss, First Time, Humor, Intoxication, M/M, Mile High Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-08
Updated: 2004-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:46:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The worlds turn, suns rise, moons follow and somewhere above it all, a Colonel gets his Linguist</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way the Universe Turns

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Brynn for a well-done beta
> 
> So sue me, I had a starwars moment LOL
> 
> Written for the Flying Leap challenge

Daniel was leaning against the wall of the hallway and for a few seconds, Jack wondered if he might have fallen sleep. At least they were alone, most everyone else were intelligent enough to be asleep this late, so they could avoid any really embarrassing encounters.

Debating with himself, Jack ended up deciding that it really was his duty, as team leader, to make sure that his civilian consultant made it all the way into his bed... Daniel's bed, not yours, Jack corrected himself with a small smile.

Some nagging little voice inside Jack's mind kept telling him that neither of them should have been drinking... at least not as much as they had. Problem was that even Jack could see how rude it was to turn down the constantly refilled cup. Really, it had all been in the name of diplomacy.

The other half of his team had withdrawn earlier in the night, leaving Jack and Daniel with Chancellor Revar and Jack couldn't just leave his friend behind...

With a chuckle, Jack went to check on Daniel. Actually, Jack had been enjoying himself. Their mission was simple and straight forward for once. Their hosts were kind and open and more than willing to open negotiations on trade. And the *city* they were in. It was amazing, really. A floating city, hovering majestically above the clouds...

"Jack?" Daniel stirred and brought Jack back to the present.

"Yeah, 's me... Let's get you into bed," Jack answered in a low whisper as he put a steadying hand on Daniel's shoulder.

A giggle escaped Daniel and Jack wondered just when Daniel had started giggling, because it seemed very... un-Daniel-like. Pushing the automatic door controls, Jack hooked his arm around Daniel's waist.

For a moment Daniel seemed to be reluctant to let go of the wall, then he leaned against Jack, snaking a strong arm around Jack's shoulders.

Stumbling though the doorway, Jack managed to brush his hand over the control panel on the inside of the door, hearing it whoosh shut just as he had to grab hold of Daniel who definitely seemed to be having a serious problem staying on his feet.

Jack finally managed to steady his friend, who, unfortunately, seemed to deem it necessary to cling and ...grope quite a bit. Jack just hoped that the semi-darkness of the room was enough to hide his flushed face.

Sighing deeply, Jack maneuvered Daniel towards the bed, making it just a moment before Daniel's legs gave up on him. Jack just hadn't foreseen being pulled down onto the bed when his friend collapsed.

"Oomph..." Jack lay still for a moment, then tried without success to roll off of Daniel, who had locked his arms around Jack's waist, holding him in place.

Silence stretched and for a moment or two Jack wondered if perhaps even time had stopped ticking by. Jack let out his breath, relaxing a little, resting his head against Daniel's shoulder. He should move... he really should. If someone came in and found them like this... they'd definitely get the wrong idea. Especially... considering that Daniel was currently stroking Jack's hair with slow, soothing movements.

Jack squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, then opened them again as he put his hands on the bed, on either side of Daniel's shoulders. Then he slowly pushed up, hovering over Daniel. He valiantly ignored that their bodies were pressed against each other and relied on the alcohol to keep Daniel oblivious to any kind of movement below. The last thing he needed was for the man to figure out just how much Jack actually *was* enjoying the moment.

Daniel's hand stilled, but wasn't moved from his hair and Jack was almost hyperaware of the other hand, warm and heavy, resting on his hip.

Blinking to clear his eyesight, Jack looked down at his silent friend. Daniel was laying perfectly still, eyes shining in the light from the large panoramic windows.

Jack took a deep breath and turned his head to the side. Why wasn't he on his way to his own room, his own bed? What he was doing here was a stupid idea, stupider than anything he'd ever come up with before... except for maybe... back in high school... Nah. For a moment Jack couldn't tear his eyes from the world outside the window... The lights from the city outside the window were magnificent and the knowledge that the shapes he could see beyond the city were cloud formations and not physical hills and mountains...

The hand in his hair made a tentative stroking motion and as Jack failed to react it happily took up its previous, almost petting, motions.

Jack felt how his eyes drifted shut and he slowly turned his head before finally opening his eyes again. He looked down, though slitted eyes, at Daniel's face. A face with a rapt expression, as Daniel carded his fingers through Jack's short hair.

"Hi," Daniel whispered -- his voice barely audible.

"Hi," Jack answered, wondering just how dopey his smile was. Where were his finely honed survival instincts? He frowned. "Daniel, I'm not a cat," he said warningly.

"Of cause you aren't, silly," Daniel chuckled, but kept up the stroking.

"Then why the stroking?" Jack asked incredulous.

"I like your hair," whispered Daniel, a goofy smile on his face, the blue eyes shining with something unidentifiable, something that was both exhilarating and a little frightening. "I like the way it catches the gleam of the city lights," Daniel continued, the look on his face softening even more.

"You do know it's your fault, right?" Jack found himself asking, laying perfectly still... maybe if he didn't move and Daniel didn't move, nothing would happen?

Daniel frowned. "My fault?" he asked.

"Yeah, I sure as hell wasn't grey before we met, Dr. Jackson." Jack found himself answering the smile that lit Daniel's face once again.

"I'd say it's a job well done," Daniel said, with a serious air to him that only alcohol could bring.

"Jeez, Daniel..." Jack shook his head.

"Yeah, Jack?" Daniel kept looking up at him with his large eyes, his expression just visible even in the dim lights filtering through the window.

"You're three sheets to the wind," Jack said with a grin. Not that he was completely sober himself, but it seemed he was in a lot more control than Daniel was.

Daniel concentrated on his stroking motion for a moment, and then he gave Jack a brilliant smile. "Three sheets to the wind is a nautical expression. If three sheets - which are the ropes holding the sails rather than the sails themselves - are loose and blowing about then the boat will lurch about like a drunken sailor."

Jack raised an eyebrow.

Daniel gave him a serious look, sticking out his bottom lip. "Are you saying I'm drunk?" he asked, then frowned. "Or that I'm in the navy?". The whole seriousness was unfortunately lost in his continued carding through Jack's hair. At least the other hand was still, resting lightly on Jack's hip still.

"You always were a smart guy, Daniel," Jack sighed.

Daniel nodded eagerly and his fingers tightened on Jack's head pulling him down to allow Daniel to whisper conspiringly into his ear. "I've got two PhD's, you know," he told Jack in a low voice.

Jack shivered as the warm breath hit his ear and neck, and the even closer proximity to his plastered team mate was making things very hard for Jack. Closing his eyes Jack told himself that that had been the wrong choice of words, considering his current ...position.

"You're also drunk and should sleep it off," Jack ground out, thinking about things that might keep him from embarrassing himself. Things that could cool him down a little. Carter's techno-babble, Teal'c's eyebrows. His old teacher from the fifth grade who could've put the fear in any drill Sergeant he'd encountered during his time in the Air force.

"So are you," came the retort, Daniel looking up at him with a pout that would put any five year-old to shame.

"Yes I am," Jack admitted, silently counting to ten before going on. "That is why I'm going to get up now and go to my own room."

"Wanna have a sleepover?" Daniel asked, his pout turning into a quirky grin from one second to another.

Jack caught himself grinning for a moment. "I don't think that's such a hot idea, Daniel."

"Aw, come *on*, Jack." The pout returned with a vengeance. "The closest I ever was to a sleepover as a kid was the orphanage and I don't think that counts..." Large blue eyes looked pleadingly up at Jack.

Jack closed his eyes and let his head drop down, resting it against Daniel's shoulder, for a moment completely lost in the feeling of Daniel's hand slipping down from his hair to his nape, caressing Jack's heated skin.

"You're not above playing dirty, huh?" Jack grumbled, breathing in the scent of Daniel for a moment, allowing some small part of him to enjoy it. Daniel smelled, well, good. Not like women did, but something uniquely Daniel that seemed to push Jack's temperature up a little more.

If Jack wasn't careful, his temperature wouldn't be the only thing going 'up'.

"Is it working?" Daniel asked, and Jack could feel the chuckle rumbling through Daniel's chest. The vibrations were adding to the torture.

Jack found himself laughing. "Daniel, really... it's better if you let go now and I go back to my own bed."

"Why?"

Jack pondered his answer for a moment. There was something scary about a drunken Daniel sometimes. As silly and uninhibited as the man could act under the influence of alcohol, he could switch to being completely clearheaded and so damned perceptive almost in the span of two heartbeats... and Jack had learned to be very careful what he said or did when that happened.

Jack shook his head, barely lifting it from Daniel's shoulder, his nose rubbing over the edge of the shirt. Even if he wasn't touching it, he could feel the heat from Daniel's skin... his neck...

Why indeed? And why wasn't he freaking out more than he was? Maybe he should ask himself why this felt right and getting up to go to his own room with its empty bed felt like the wrong thing to do?

The hand on the nape of Jack's neck stilled for a moment, then the fingers tightened a little.

Daniel sighed. "You're not going to tell me why, are you?" He sounded disturbingly sober all of the sudden.

"I don't want anything to happen that we'll both regret in the morning," Jack answered, wincing as the fingers tightened just a fraction more. Right, what a lame excuse.

"Would you?" Daniel's question was a mere whisper.

"Would I what?" asked Jack, for a moment lost in the heat, scent and feeling of his friend.

"Would you really regret it?" asked Daniel.

Jack took a deep breath, getting himself another noseful of Daniel-scented air. A little sweat, mixed with whatever soap Daniel used.

"You know what they say about the cold light of day," Jack tried, knowing it was another weak defense.

Daniel cupped the back of Jack's head, urging him to lift it a little, to look at Daniel. Jack was a little scared at what he might see.

"Jack, I'm not stoned out of my mind, I'm pleasantly buzzed," Daniel whispered, looking up at Jack with a far more sober expression than Jack had expected to find. "It's no different from our Friday nights in front of the TV."

"Then, why now?" Jack found himself asking, wanting to kick himself for that question. If he'd just gotten up, escaped, they could have kept status quo. They could have stayed friends... This was something else, unexplored territory, the kind of blank spots one found on old maps saying 'here there be dragons'...

"I don't know," Daniel answered him honestly, a small smile curving his lips. "Why *not* now?" he asked. "Maybe it's the way the universe turns?"

Jack found himself letting out a low laugh. "Don't go Zen on me, Daniel. You know I hate that stuff."

"The meaning of life stuff?" Daniel asked with a grin, as his fingers took up their previous movements, this time, though, fingertips dipped below the edge of Jack's shirt.

Jack closed his eyes and rested his head against Daniel's shoulder again. He couldn't even argue with a drunken Daniel... okay, pleasantly buzzed Daniel. Jack figured he should feel pathetic for that, but if he were completely honest with himself, he knew he wanted Daniel to win this debate.

"Is there anyway I can win this argument?" Jack asked, as a moment later he lifted his head again, looking down at Daniel. The blue eyes were closed, but Daniel was still smiling.

"No, not really," admitted Daniel.

"Ah... thought so," replied Jack, wondering if perhaps he shouldn't feel appalled by this, by his own lack of concern. Maybe the answer was simpler than he thought? Maybe he was tired of fighting it? Tired of repressing how he felt, denying himself what he wanted? "So...?"

"So..." grinned Daniel, eyes still firmly closed.

"Are you getting off on that?" Jack asked conversationally, tilting his head to the side to allow Daniel complete access to his neck.

"What, Jack?"

"The stroking... thing," Jack said with a chuckle.

"I like... stroking." Daniel bit his lower lip, strangling a laugh, but Jack could feel it shaking the firm body underneath him. "And you, Jack?"

"Oh, I like stroking too," Jack answered, trying not to let his own juvenile sense of humor take over.

"I just bet you do," agreed Daniel, arching up a little and Jack felt his face flush even more, because they were most definitely on the same page. Things were heating up down below quite nicely.

"Tell me something, Jack...," Daniel pulled Jack's head down so they were at eye level, before opening his blue eyes. They were nothing but dark orbs in a shadowed face.

"What?" asked Jack, a little puzzled.

"You're a pilot..." Daniel pondered, his breath whispered over Jack's mouth, making his lips tingle.

"Like I said, you're a smart one, Dr. Jackson," Jack agreed with a smile, trying to convince his body to slow the fuck down as his pants seemed to steadily grow smaller and smaller.

"Ass," Daniel said with a grin.

"Hey, it's a nice ass," Jack answered, trying to sound indignant.

"It's a *great* ass," agreed Daniel, his hand previously perched on Jack's hip, slid around to squeeze the ass in question.

Jack reacted to it before he could stop himself, grinding against Daniel, causing them both to gasp.

"Where was I?" Daniel finally managed to get out, his voice steady if a little breathless.

"My profession as an ass," supplied Jack, trying to be helpful.

Daniel chuckled. "No... You being a pilot, does that mean you're a member of the Mile High club?"

Jack was silent for a moment, and then had to laugh. "Daniel, I'm a fighter pilot, not much room up there for..."

Daniel's laugh joined in. "Come on, Jack..."

"Actually, no I'm not a member of the Mile High Club." Jack felt his mouth curve into a smile.

Daniel cupped the side of Jack's face, his smile softening a little. "Considering our current altitude..." Daniel leaned up a little and pressed his lips against Jack's. No tongue or anything, just firm lips touching Jack's.

"Are you propositioning me, Dr. Jackson?" asked Jack, feeling a little breathless as Daniel let his head fall back, eyes closed again.

Daniel snorted. "Jack... you're not so drunk you don't know what's going on here..."

Jack sighed deeply. No he wasn't. To tell the truth there wasn't much left of the alcohol induced buzz at the moment. For a moment he wondered why he'd let it all get so much out of hand.

"Jack, just... stop thinking so damned hard, okay?" Daniel sounded a little tired and Jack couldn't help the guilt that surged through him for a moment.

"Damned if I do, damned if I don't?" muttered Jack, knowing that they'd already gone far beyond mere friendship.

Daniel still didn't open his eyes, but his body tensed and Jack knew he had to act or he'd most definitely be damned, no matter what. Looking down at Daniel, Jack wondered why he was fighting it all. He couldn't even excuse the both of them by saying they were drunk. Their conversation might be strange, but not really that much more so than normally.

With a soft smile, Jack licked his own lips and leaned down to return the kiss. Really was the only decent thing to do. And it wasn't as if it was a hardship. He was attracted to Daniel and somehow admitting it had never seemed easy in his mind, in his fantasies, but he should have known better. He should have known himself and Daniel better than that.

For a moment Daniel didn't respond, and then his lips parted under Jack's with a soft sigh.

Both Daniel's hands slid down and around Jack's waist, lightly grounding him, keeping him in place. Not that Jack was noticing, because he was busy marveling at how wonderful it was to be kissing his friend. Jack angled his head a little to the side and with a moan; Daniel opened his mouth a little more. All of the sudden softness and gentleness turned to messy, wet kiss that left them both panting and laughing breathlessly.

"We shouldn't be doing this while we're on duty," moaned Jack, but he betrayed his own words as he leaned forward to catch Daniel's mouth again.

"Do you want to wait until we get home?" asked Daniel disbelievingly.

"Yes," panted Jack in between kisses. "But I *know* I can't keep my hands to myself for that long," he admitted sheepishly.

"Good," grinned Daniel, biting lightly into Jack's lower lip, while his hands sneaked a little lower, strong fingers digging into the muscles of Jack's ass.

Jack groaned and pressed down against Daniel, pushing one thigh in between Daniel's legs and up against the prominent bulge in his pants.

"There is, however, one problem left," Jack managed to get out before Daniel's mouth sealed itself over his again.

"And what would that be?" growled Daniel, arching his body again, trying to get as much pressure and friction going as possible.

"We're wearing *way* too many clothes," laughed Jack. "At least if you're serious about the Mile High thing."

"Oh, but I a-aaam," moaned Daniel as he seemed to be caught between wanting to get out of his clothes, but reluctant to let go of Jack.

With another laugh, Jack managed to rise to his hands and knees, shivering as air finally passed between them. Quickly he drew back, breaking Daniel's hold on him, grinning as he noticed the malicious look Daniel gave him.

A fast and efficient strip later, Jack sat back on his knees, watching Daniel struggle with his own pants. With a sigh, Jack leaned forward and batted Daniel's hands away, quickly popping the button and carefully lowering the zipper, amazed by the heat he could feel as he drew the pants down.

Daniel reached out and his fingers fluttered up and down Jack's chest and shoulders, caressing and letting Jack know just *how* much Daniel was enjoying it.

Jack pulled off Daniel's pants and underwear in one swift motion, sitting back for a moment, almost awed by what he saw.

"Damn it, Daniel," was all he could get out, his mouth suddenly dry.

Daniel managed to get out of his shirt and put his glasses somewhere safe next to the bed. Then he leaned back, arms extended over his head, stretching almost catlike. With a smile he looked at Jack. "Like what you see?" he asked.

Jack laughed out loud and gestured downwards. "Can't ya tell?" he asked.

Daniel's eyes dropped to Jack's crotch. "Well, I *was* hoping that was for me."

"Oh, but it is." Jack smiled softly as Daniel reached out and pulled him back down to lie on top of him once again.

"Want you so damned much," whispered Daniel against his lips.

Jack swallowed hard. "You do know that we can't..."

"I know... we'll have to wait until we get back home," Daniel agreed. "We have a few days off, we'll drive by the drugstore on the way home... stock up the fridge and not get out of bed until we're due back at the Mountain..."

Jack let out a small breathless laugh. "Sounds good to me."

"Mmmm," Daniel agreed before he made sure that Jack couldn't say anything for another few minutes. Their sweat slick bodies seemed to move on their own accord, gliding against each other and Jack wasn't sure he could ever have imagined what it felt like. The pressure of firm abs, a strong hip, against his cock was driving him crazy.

Just knowing that he was being held close by a man who was as strong as himself was a heady experience, knowing that it was Daniel only made it that much better.

Losing himself in the heat of Daniel's mouth, the feel of hands lovingly caressing him from nape to the curve of his ass was driving Jack out of his mind and the moment he felt the twitch of Daniel's cock against his hip, he knew he would be spoiled for the rest of his life. He was so looking forward what the privacy of their own homes could bring out.

Just feeling Daniel break their kiss, hearing him chanting Jack's name, over and over again was enough to bring Jack to the brink of his own completion. The smell of Daniel's semen, the way it made the slippery sliding so much messier was the last straw and Jack dropped his head to Daniel's shoulder once again, biting into the salty skin, knowing he was leaving a mark, but he didn't care that at the moment. Both men lay panting for a while, hands slowly sliding and caressing over each other's bodies, doing their own post-coital worshipping. Jack wasn't sure if he'd ever be capable of describing how it felt. He'd heard of out of body experiences but he doubted that was what people had had in mind. Yet, it was the only way he could describe it.

Daniel dropped a soft kiss to Jack's temple and Jack couldn't help the contented sigh that escaped him.

"That was indescribable," mumbled Jack.

"Mmmm," agreed Daniel.

"Even you are lost for words, it seems," grinned Jack. God, but it felt good to simply lie like that, although Jack knew they'd probably stick together if they didn't get themselves cleaned up a little. Not that he cared that much at the moment.

Daniel mumbled something against Jack's temple.

"What?" Jack asked sleepily, finally reaching leaning up and reaching for a discarded shirt, wiping them down. He reveled in the feeling of Daniel's body splayed out, partly underneath him. Jack dropped the shirt to the floor and managed to pull the sheets up enough to cover them before he snuggled back down with Daniel.

Daniel yawned and squirmed until he was as close to Jack as he could possibly get, his body heat making Jack even sleepier too.

"I said," Daniel muttered as he closed his eyes. "Now I am light, now I fly, now I see myself beneath myself, now a god dances through me."

Jack grinned to himself. Trust the linguist to come up with a description that just *fit*. "Night, Daniel," he whispered, barely audible. All the reply he got was a muttered something, but that was okay. The world was okay. The sky hadn't fallen just because Jack had dropped his defenses and let Daniel in all those years ago. The world hadn't come to an end because they had taken a step in a different direction. It had come to a beginning.

The End


End file.
